Titanium
by iamrotting
Summary: Elsa has Telekinesis, or what she likes to call it, a curse. Because of this "curse", she lost her best friend, her social interaction with people, and most importantly, her love for her parents. She became afraid and cold. But that's how it supposed to be until 5 years later... [mAU Elsanna] [Elsa!hero, Anna!FBI]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just gonna leave it here.**

* * *

It was remarkable and a miracle that I was still alive and breathing at this rate. I could've gotten arrested or perhaps even killed if it weren't for a certain gift. But... I wouldn't call what I have as a gift. That was what it used to be. But now... it's a curse. I would keep running, dodging, and hide no matter how many times they follow me. If it weren't for my parents... if it weren't for them, I would've been hanging out with my friends. If it wasn't for my curse, I would've been just as normal as any other people, any other teenagers.

I made a huge, huge mistake and I could never take it back.

_Ever. _

My parents were scientists when I was little and I used to be their little guinea pig. They earned many rewards, money, certificates for many of what they discovered. And I would be their little cheerleader, sitting from far away cheering and giving encouragements to them to keep going. They were my pride and joy.

It all started when I was 7 when everything started going downhill, when my life was being ruined by a simple experiment, a simple shot with orange liquid. I became much like chaos, a monster, and most of all a disappointment to my parents. I was... just a _something._

I was in their lab, being held down by colorful wires and tapes when my parents gave me some kind of shot. I began to choke, cough, and even struggled to get out of the bed right after that horrifying needle went through my flesh. I was shuddering and my whole entire body was extremely warm like I was on fire.

"What are we doing?" I asked them, curiously before everything had started.

"It'll be fine," they said. "This will be over real soon, honey."

Of course I didn't know what they were trying to do to me or what they had in mind. I was 7 and I knew nothing, but to make my parents happy and proud. I was too naïve.

When I finally awoke, I knew in an instant, everything was completely different. But I felt fine. That _was_ what I felt until I looked around the huge lab room. Everything was completely destroyed. There were little sparks of fire everywhere I looked, glasses were shattered, equipments were basically crushed or burnt and there were my parents near the entrance, huddled together.

I tried getting up, but I realized I was still held down. "Mommy? Daddy? Why are you over there?" I asked them, nearly confused about everything. "What's going on?"

"Honey..." My mother got up from the floor hesitantly and was possibly waiting for something to happen before rushing towards me and I could clearly see her cheek with a huge crimson colored indent. "Honey, are you alright?" she asked, undoing the tape and wires as quickly as possible. I looked at her like nothing happened because what the hell did I do?

"W-what are you talking about, Mommy? I feel okay," I said, opening and closing up my fist. "See?" I got up from the bed carefully and tried to hop down to the floor. But the next thing I knew, I was pushed 30 feet up against the ceiling in a speed of light by nothing, but... orange light? I could hear the ceiling crack just a bit and then it grew bigger, double the size of me. I choked, coughing up saliva as I lingered in mid air for a few seconds before falling back down on the marbled floor at a faster speed. My father saw how I was about to plunge down and ran over to try to catch me, but he knew if he did, I would've crush his arms.

And he was right, because the moment my body came in contact with the floor, it caved in about double the size of my father in a perfect circle. The floor rumbled loudly as it began to topple down. My visions were blurred out and I could barely take in anything my parents were shouting.

My father picked up my frail body, constantly shaking me to stay awake. "Elsa, listen to me, you're gonna be fine! Stay with me, Elsa!"

But by the time my father told mother to call the ambulance, my mind became all fuzzy and nothing was entering it. Closing my eyes and letting my mind wander, I fell into deep sleep.

When I woke up in a hospital a few days later, everything in the lab was completely forgotten and I had no clue what the hell was going on. I found my mother and father beside me, constantly asking if I was alright and each time I would just nod because I had no energy left in me to even speak a single peep. And then, they were silent, staring at each other in silent horror.

"Do... do you remember anything, Elsa?" Father asked me and I shook my head. He sighed like he was disappointed but then again, he seemed relief. When he said nothing else and sat down on the couch, I looked at mother for help, wanting her to tell me what was going on.

She kissed my forehead before saying anything. I just stared at the big bandage on her cheek, making me realize that something major did happen. "Mommy, why is there a bandage on your face?" I asked, carefully touching her cheek with my tiny palm. And even though I got a feeling that I somehow scratched her up that much, I remained silent, trying to choke back any other questions I had in mind.

She smiled and put her hand over my small pale little palm. "It's nothing, Elsa. It's just a little scratch."

"Okay..." I looked at her, knowing that she was lying about that _little _scratch.

"Elsa, are you sure you don't remember anything when we were in lab? Is there anything you seem strange to you? Do you feel strange?"

I shook my head the second time, staring at her blankly as she sat down on the bed and completely terrified to what she had to say next.

"Okay. That's alright, honey," she said, probably disappointed at my poor memory. "But there's... something we have to tell you."

I looked at her, waiting.

"It seems like we made you have some kind of... curse or power, honey... and it was from our time in lab a few days ago."

And I just stared at her, wondering if she was joking or not. "Power?" I asked her for the first time. She nodded with a bitter expression. "You did an experiment on me?" I questioned her, slowly remembering what happened a few days ago. And then I remember before being unconscious, there were swirls of orange light floating around me and it was beautiful, dangerously beautiful.

"I'm sorry, honey. We shouldn't have experimented on you. We were foolish and stupid. Please, Elsa. Please forgive us..." she begged, almost wanting to get down on her knees because she couldn't forgive herself for doing such harmful thing to me. My father was slumped down on the couch, head low and not saying one word to support her.

But I smiled widely instead. I giggled, even. And they stared at me like I was crazy; like I shouldn't even feel this way.

"What kind of power?" I asked them. The two adults looked at each other, astound by how I was acting.

"Telekinesis, darling," Father said as he came over to my mother's side. "Honey, do you know what that is?" And I shook my head. He smiled softly and kneeled down to take my hand.

"Telekinesis is... a power where you can control objects with your mind," he said, looking at my happy expression and pointing his finger to my head. I was in awe by the meaning of this special gift... or curse.

"Am I the only one that with this kind of thing?" I asked them and my father nodded.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. This thing... we thought it wouldn't work, honey. But I guess... it did," my mother said, putting her hand on Father's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked them, curiously. Having power was every kid's dream and I was kind of happy that my parents would give me this awesome gift.

"Because... you're not normal like any other kids," Father replied. And that hurt me. Why can't I just be like any other kids, playing around in the yard and having fun? What makes me so different from them?

"But I _am_ happy, Daddy. I-I feel fine a-and normal. N-nothing's happening right now..." I said, shakily. Sweats were slowly forming and... I could see the orange stream of light slowly appearing in front of me and swirling around me again. And then all of the sudden, everything around me started vibrating. Glass bottles full of medicine started making sharp sounds as it swung against each other. And I was petrified, all of the sudden, not even caring about that mysterious light.

Father looked around, horrified by the view and then hugged me. "Elsa... Elsa, calm down! Everything will be alright," he said. And when I did, the shaking stopped immediately.

"Why is everything shaking?" I asked. "Is there an earthquake?"

My father looked at me, pitied me, and sighed. But with a bitter smile on his face, I could see dark circles under his eyes and I knew he was exhausted. "No, honey, listen to me, this isn't an earthquake that's causing these shakings. You were the one who was causing it. Your emotions are causing an impact around your environment. Getting too nervous, frustrated, and angry or any other kinds of emotion will trigger your power to erupt. You have to learn how to control it, Elsa. This isn't normal."

"But... Daddy, I-I have these powers and... I feel normal... I-I feel fine! Isn't that what every kid want? Doesn't everyone want some kind of... super powers?" I asked him and was utterly and fearful about having this strange thing and he smiled against my tiny shoulder.

"Yes, honey. But you have to remember every superhero like Hulk or Superman; they have their own problems about their powers too. And I'm afraid... I'm scared that something will happen to you... this isn't normal, Elsa," he said. "But don't worry, we're gonna get out of this town and we're going to keep you safe. We'll keep you happy and as normal as we could possibly can."

"But, why did you do it on me?"

"Because we weren't thinking and you were the only person that looks safe enough to help us. Honey, this experiment was meant to fail and we didn't expect any of this to happen."

"Oh." And I was quiet for a moment. I was happy and yet, I was extremely bothered, not having anyone around me to play with, not having someone to talk to, and being by myself for years and years.

"Did I disappoint you?" I asked them and they stared at me, probably thinking how the hell I got that idea. They shook their heads but I knew in my heart... somehow, I did. They were scientists, after all. Rich scientists that discovers something new every day and just a few days ago, what they discovered was a major accident.

"Get some rest, honey. You'll need it," my mother said, kissing my forehead one last time before they left. "Good night, sweetheart. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Mommy?" I called.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you," I mumbled, worried that she might cry in an instant. She stared at me, realizing I remembered. With tears filling in her eyes, she smiled gently.

"It's alright. Have a nice sleep, Elsa."

And this was the end of my happy, normal life and a start of a new life in the town of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years old and I was already out of control. Things were flying everywhere whenever I get near it. They would get crushed, disappear, and get completely destroyed_. I_ was completely destroyed. I almost became insane from frustration. I was like a time bomb, waiting to just cause complete destruction. And I hated that orange light that was swirling around me whenever I started to get emotional and I hated the fact that I used to think that it was a beautiful light. Too bad the people around me never got the chance to see how horrific the light was.

It was summer time and I was already shutting myself from the world because the world was better without this monster. It was better for me to stay alone in the dark every day. I would always sit near the window, looking out to see other kids playing tag and ball. Jealousy was something I couldn't handle and it was all I could ever feel in my room.

One day, when I was just staring down on my window, I noticed a girl that was playing, looking up to my window. I stared at her and she waved at me with a wide grin across her face before she got back from playing ball with her guy friends and I gave out a little wave as well. I laughed softly when she tripped as she was attempting to kick the ball. I heard a knock on my door and I jumped back, startled by the sudden noise. The orange light appeared again and all of the sudden, things around me started to shake for a while and stopped.

My mother came in, slowly looking around the room and noticing that I was startled by her sudden appearance. "Sorry, did I surprise you?" she asked tenderly before closing the door and sitting next to me. I looked at her blankly, seeing her with eye bags and a messy braid over her shoulder and she stared back with an elastic smile.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I'm gonna hurt you if you stay here," I said, well aware that if I get any more emotional, I might hurt her. But she shook her head and chuckled, thinking that her daughter would never hurt her parents. I looked at her hands, noticing she had a wooden box that was about the size of her skinny hands.

"I have something for you," she said, opening the box and revealing two metal balls on top of a red cushion. "It'll help you."

"What do you mean by _help_?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as I stared at the two heavy looking balls. And she smiled, resting the opened box on my lap. I could feel it getting heavier on my flesh. "Try lifting the two balls up at the same time," she said.

"Why?"

"Just try it. I'm telling you, it'll help," she said, smiling tenderly at me. Without any more questioning, I stared at the two metal balls, concentrating my mind on picking them up. They were shaking for a moment until they were finally up in the air... as well as other objects around the room. I could hear the rumbling, but my mother was calm and not scared.

I was beginning to break into sweats for a moment before my mother told me to stop. I opened my eyes and stared at the metal balls that were back on the cushion. "How is this—?"

"Try lifting the balls up without making your whole room shake," she interrupted, and I looked at her like she was crazy. What she wanted me to do was clearly impossible. But I tried again and it was still happening. She let out a disappointing sigh and took my hand.

"You need help," she said.

_Ouch. _

My heart sank and I was paralyzed by her words. Conceal, don't feel was what my father taught me if I turn into something horrible. I sighed as I run this motto in my head. I need help? They were the one that experimented on me and yet, she told me to get help. But I was patient enough to hear what she has to say next.

"Practice with these balls every day, alright honey? And try not to make the whole house rumble. It'll help you control your power."

_You mean a curse._

"You're telling me to control my power and my emotions all at once. Mom, don't you think that's too much to ask?" I asked and she shook her head as she got up from my bed. I could see it in her eyes that she knew that I could control them. But it would take time—a lot of time.

"I know you can do it." She was determined as she opened the door. "You're my beautiful little girl. I know you can."

And for a while, I was staring at the door, hearing yelling and shouting in the summer heat, outside of the house. I turned back to the outside world, wanting to be out there and hang out with these kids, especially that girl with the auburn hair. But I knew if I just go out, I'd only hurt them.

Years passed, and I was already a junior in high school. Looking out the window was starting to become a habit to me every day. That girl with auburn hair was now my best friend and she knew nothing about my power because I was able to control it a lot better now.

During freshmen year, I was able to step outside to the beautiful world even though I knew the world was horribly cruel and the girl was the first one to come and say hi to me directly. I always thought she was just an annoying little brat, but I'd gotten used to her talkative manner. I learned that she was a freshman just like me in Arendelle High and just like that, she met my parents and we slowly became friends.

Her name was Anna White.

I was sitting near the window like usual, playing around with the metal balls as I made it twirl around in circles in mid air. The orange light slowly rotate around with the balls on top of my finger tips. How mysterious to have such a beautiful light follow me. I was curled up in a ball, spacing out as I watched kids get out of their house for school. It was already 8AM.

My door was quickly swung open as my mother came in and I was surprised at her loud entrance. The metal balls began to fly across the room like a bullet and slammed against the wall. Now there were two holes on my wall with two metal balls stuck to it and I sighed heavily for not really having complete control over my powers yet because god damn, all these years and still not having complete control was the most frustrating thing ever.

I looked at my mother, frowning for breaking my concentration and she stared at the wall, mouthing a 'oops' for a moment before clearing her throat. "Elsa, it's time for school. Anna's already outside waiting for you."

I groaned and took my school bag as I waved my fingers to bring the metal ball back to me and putting it back to the box. As I got out of my room with my mom, I could see her wearing her lab coat and I frowned because Mom hadn't worn that coat ever since I'd started middle school. We walked downstairs, seeing my father reading New York Times as he sipped his coffee. Typical parents. I smirked silently.

"Why are you wearing your lab coat?" I asked, following her downstairs.

"I'm going to work. I just got a call and they need help with something. But your father will stay home," she said, planting a kiss on my father's forehead, who was completely concentrated on reading the newspaper that he didn't realize Mom kissed him.

"When are you coming back?" I asked as I grabbed a toast from the kitchen counter and she shrugged as she put her heels on.

"Probably in time to make dinner. Don't worry, I'll be back as fast as possible, honey."

"Whatever you say," I said, with the corner of the toast between my teeth. Adjusting my school bag on my shoulders, I opened the door, finding Anna smiling widely at me. She waved and looked behind me, seeing my mom smiling gently at her.

"Hi, Lisa!" she shouted gracefully, searching her eyes to find my father. "Hey, Dan!" My father waved and looked back to her. "Hey, feisty pants! I told you to call me Danny. Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you?" he said as he chuckled softly.

She snickered and grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the streets. "He, he! Sorry, Dan, oops, I mean, Danny."

Mom chuckled lightly as she turned on her car. "Do you guys want a ride? I have a little more time." But Anna shook her head like she was in charge of me. "We'll walk, right Elsa?" And I nodded with a little insecure smile because Anna would usually accept Mom's offer. "Alright then. Honey, have fun in school! You guys are so cute. You should get married," she said playfully as she drove off. I chuckled, trying to sound not as sarcastic as I ever could be and shook my head because school sucked so much that only my best friend could cheer me up.

Anna looked at me, worriedly as I watch Mom drive off. "Hey, you alright?" she asked me as we started to walk slowly to school. Finishing the last bit of my toast, I stared at her and she just looked at me like she was scared of something.

_No... She can't find out._

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, worried that she might find out about my powers. And she sighed, letting my arm go and resting her arms in her hoodie pocket. "Y'know about that stupid Hans. He was talking shit to you again," she said, heavily shuffling her feet on the concrete ground.

And I felt guilty because during my years in high school, Hans was one of the scariest bullies in Arendelle High. It first started out as him throwing papers at me in class during freshmen because he thought I was one of those weird kids that don't like to make friends. It was during the first week of school when he said he wanted to go out with me, but I rejected him and as days went by, his behavior started from being nice to being a fucking douche bag. The bullying got worse during sophomore year when he started having his friends to talk shit about me and even shoved me, slapped me, putting post-its on my bag calling me a faggot and even threw garbage in my locker. And now, when I finally grew tired of his shit, I began to start a fight with him. It started with small talks, a bit of pushing and pulling, but then it became big and the school started to become a wrestling arena.

I wasn't exactly strong enough, but I wasn't exactly weak enough to hurt him. Anna stopped me in time before any securities or teachers came in and question us. I was so angry—so scared; I was really tempted to use telekinesis. But what did my father say? Conceal, don't feel.

So I didn't.

Anna and I promised to keep this a secret because if we didn't, my parents would freak out and things would not be pretty.

"Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me?"

I blinked, finding Anna in front of me and waving her palm in front of my face. "W-what?" I asked and she sighed heavily, and looked down on the floor like she was guilty of something.

"Sorry, I-I was supposed to help you as soon as I saw you talking to Hans. I'm so fucking stupid..." she said, folding her arms together and I chuckled softly because who can blame someone that sincere?

I laid my hand on top of her head, ruffling her red hair. "You're crazy. I don't want you getting hurt, anyway and... It doesn't really matter anymore."

She looked at me, not believing that I was completely fine because I wasn't. I should've killed him in the spot. "You know, if something ever happens to you, I'll have to have my father deal with him. I told you before, he works for the FBI," she said, full of confidence and pride.

"It's not that serious, Anna. I'm fine, really," I said, hoping that she'd drop the topic already.

"I hope you are."

When we arrived to school, Anna and I went our separate ways since her locker was on the other side of the hallway. There were crowds of people, disgusting people around me and I hated it. I sighed because I couldn't help it if there were people. As I opened my locker, it closed just as it opened half way. I looked up, seeing a hand on my locker.

"Hey, faggot."

I knew that voice.

I turned around, trying to be patient. "Hey, Hans. What do you want?"

He laughed and I could see his friend's right behind him. I could feel other people wanting to help me, but they were too scared of him—too scared of what he could do to them. But I have to admit, I don't blame them for not helping.

He suddenly grabbed me by the collar and glared. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone."

Fuck, if only I could just choke him with my powers that would be great. "What. Do you want?" I asked him again. And he punched me—so hard that I was bleeding. I was down on the floor and I could hear other people mumbling as they gave us space. He got down, grabbed a handful of my hair and it hurt.

"I just wanted to fucking talk, you faggot," he whispered and his friends were laughing at me. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't even open my eyes to search for Anna. No, I shouldn't do that because if she does come, she'd only get hurt.

"Why are you... doing this to me?" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to see someone this pretty like you get a bit messed up, that's all," he said as he looked around the hallway. I could tell he was probably looking for Anna.

"Where the fuck is your girlfriend?"

"Why do you ca—"

He punched me again and this time, on my stomach. I groaned in pain and I was boiling in anger. He pulled his fist up to his ear again. "You don't know what I'll do to her," he whispered, laughing at the look of my feared expression. I could hear his friends screaming at other people to stay away from us. Where the fuck were the teachers?! This damned school.

_No... Don't touch her. _

The orange light started to swirl around me again and at the same time, the ground was shaking, the lockers were rumbling against the floor, and the crowd was just as terrified as me. But Hans didn't even bother to be terrified. In fact, he was laughing as he lifted his arm to his ear once again and landed another strike to my face again. "I knew you were a fucking weirdo!"

And I stared at him, eyes widened at his words. He shouldn't know! There was no way anyone would know anything! He—

He punched me again and the rumbling continued to get stronger and stronger until everyone was off their feet. He grabbed my neck and with my blurry view, I could only make out his smirking face. "She's gonna get hurt," he said and in my mind, I could really see her get hurt, get punched, get kicked, get tortured. Fear was taking over me and I was shaking so badly, I couldn't even feel what was going on in my surroundings.

"No... Don't hurt her..." I was crying. I wish my mother was here. I shouldn't have come to school. I should've stayed home. I shouldn't have met Anna. And he was laughing at my pathetic begging. He raised his fist once more, but before he could even punch me again, I raised my hand and began to curl my fingers. His face turned into horror and pale, as he was being strangled by nothing but air. I could see deep dark marks on his neck as I got up from the floor, lifting him up in mid-air. Because of my big outburst of fear, everything started sway in mid air. Many students were trying to get outside and only a few were lifted up in the air along with Hans.

I waited for 5 minutes until everyone was gone from the school building until I get to kill him. He was gagging, but he was not crying for help because of what? _Pride._

"I don't want to hurt you..." I said and at the same time, tears were pouring out of my eyes in pity, giving him one last chance to beg for his life. But he said nothing and I could see his pants were wet. He peed and I chuckled quietly and bitterly. "You only have one chance, Hans..."

"...No... Fuck... you..." I heard him say. And I clicked my tongue in frustration. The lockers doors started to open and notebooks, clothes, laptops were beginning to float around the halls, crashing into each other and breaking into pieces. The orange light coming from my arm, started to glow more intensely. And before I could even fling him across the hallway, Anna came running towards me and stopped abruptly as she viewed the horror in front of her. She gasped, hands covering her mouth and I just stared at her in regret.

"E-Elsa...?"

God fuck, I was so scared... so terrified that my only friend could see me strangling someone with something that was not even human. "A-Anna..."

She backed away, staring at me from afar, shocked but mainly scared. "E-Elsa... what are you doing...? Why is he up in the air... l-like he's being chocked?"

I panicked. Realizing that I was still strangling him, I opened my palms and he fell down on the floor, coughing and breathing heavily. The orange light disappeared as soon as the lockers and every other object began to crash down on the floor.

_No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no... NO!_

"E-Elsa..." She took a step forward to me and I was startled by the sudden movement.

"S-stay away from me!" I screamed and I asked myself, was this want you wanted? Was this all worth it? And I ran away as she tried to come near me once more. As I ran, Anna continued to call for me. Her voice echoed in the empty hall—well, not really. As I passed through one of the freshmen's classrooms, I saw a teacher calling someone and I knew at that point, she was calling for the cops. She saw me and gasped in fear. But I continued to run until I was outside.

I ran my eyes for anything to get away from this disaster—from this chaos that I created. And there was a bicycle right in front of my eyes and there was a police officer, staring at me and probably wanting to question me. But I ran for the bike, not paying one single fuck for the cop.

As I removed the bike from the railing, Anna was already in the front entrance and calling for me. But I didn't turn around and continued to get out of here. And the only place I could think of going to, was back home where I feel safer and nothing else matters.

Spring was usually a season where people could relax and have fun, but this was not fun at all. When I arrived back home, I left the bike in the front yard and knocked on the door. I was sweating so awfully, I began to smell my odor. Yuck.

When the door finally opened, I hugged my father and he was startled by the sudden contact. "Whoa, honey, what's wrong? What happened to school? What happened to your face?"

"I-I did something... I can't... there's... Something..." I couldn't even find the right words and I was bawling my eyes out. _Don't feel it, Elsa... Don't feel it..._

"What are you saying? Elsa, honey, take a deep breath," he said. But before I could even do what he just said, police cars started to make a stop and cops were pouring out. My father got in front of me, meeting one of the officers and god, I was so fucking scared, I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Officer, what's wrong?" he said, turning back to me with worried eyes. And the officer sighed heavily.

"Your daughter created destruction in school and tried to strangle someone. The student Hans was the one that was being strangled and is now sent to the hospital. Where's your daughter?"

And Dad turned back, his eyes full of disappointment and fear. I could see him shaking in shock.

"El... sa... what the hell did you do?"

_Oh no..._

* * *

**Welp, shit. I just gotta... get this story line out of my head right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

The living room was silent and cold as my father continued to look at me, all angered and frustrated after what the cop told him. I was suspended and the principal had given me a chance to start all over and not get expelled from school. And for a while, I was just looking down to my feet, trying to deal with the striking pain on my face.

"Elsa," he called and I looked up with guilt. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This isn't my fault."

He got up, growling at me. "You—"

Before he could even say another word, I looked out the window, finding Mom's car pull up and she got out in seconds, striding worriedly into the house. Dad opened the door, still looking at me like... I was a monster.

A _fucking_ monster...

Mom stood in front of me and I got up from the couch, worried at what she might do to me. She might as well just get rid of me. "Mom, I—"

She tightly hugged me, softly soothing my back and I was at the verge of crying, until I pushed her away and I hugged myself, shaking and avoiding looking at my parents. And they stared at me with confusing.

"N-no... d-don't touch me..." I stuttered.

"Elsa, it's alright," Mom said, extending her arms to me for another hug. But I just looked at her in fear and I looked behind to Dad. He was slightly smiling, probably trying to forgive me. "Elsa, you need—"

"I need help." I stared at Mom, eyes widened and I was gripping onto myself as hard as I could. My eyes were red and watery and I felt miserable. Mom shook her head and laughed in disbelief that her daughter would actually say that.

"No, honey, how could you say that to yourself?"

"Because, you have to admit that I do."

Mom looked around, seeing objects swaying back and forth slowly and suddenly, the ground was vibrating.

"Don't I?" I said, well aware the ground was shaking.

Dad held onto Mom tightly, but they stood strong in front of me. "Don't what?" she asked, trying to ignore her surroundings.

"Don't I need help? Admit it!" I screamed and everything that was made out of glass shattered into little shards. My parents didn't even flinch one bit and just stared at me with worried eyes while my eyes just looked at them confused.

"W-why aren't you yelling for help? You should be afraid of me!"

"Because you're our daughter and yes, you need help. We can handle you and take care of you. We'll find a cure, honey. I promise, we will." Mom said with determination and I let out a tiny sigh. I couldn't believe this... I fumbled with my hair in frustration, wiped my tears and tried to remain calm. Success.

_Ah, fuck this._

The rumbling stopped instantly and I head on upstairs to my bedroom, getting away to my own little world.

"Elsa!"

I stopped walking halfway through the stairs, and turned my head slightly to them.

"It's okay, Elsa. We will help you."

"You can't do anything, Mom."

And then, I continued to walk up to my room, locking myself in and wrap myself up like a shrimp, looking out the window like always... even though the window was shattered into tiny pieces.

For hours, I was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling and playing around with the metal balls. God, I hated the orange light. Orange light... there was never a name for this light. I sighed, dropped the balls to my stomach, arms propped behind the back of my head and just kept on thinking, what if things could've been different if I didn't have Telekinesis. Dad was right. I wasn't a normal kid. Ah, fuck.

I heard a knock on the door and I groaned, turning my front to the now shattered window. I heard another knock again and immediately, I got up from bed.

"I swear, if you knock once more, I will—"

"Elsa, it's me."

My eyes widened and now I was extremely scared. Without even realizing, the door opened and there stood, Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist and avoiding looking at me. And I just sat on my bed like a statue.

"A-Anna," I chuckled bitterly, looking anywhere but to her. "You can't be here."

_This is all my fault._

She took a step forward to me and I gasped in silent. Looking around, the objects shook for a second. I was so sure she was scared of me, but instead she seemed so... fine.

"I-I want to talk, Elsa," she said, walking up to my bed and sitting next to me. She reached for my shoulder, and I tensed up, trying to conceal, don't feel.

"Does it hurt?" she said, touching my face and I flinched when she pressed her finger near my eye. "Oh, sorry! Sorry... Wait here." She got out of the room and immediately came back with a first aid kit.

"Anna... I—"

"Shhh... be quiet." She sat down beside me and started carefully putting alcohol on my cuts, and bandages on me. For a clumsy, annoying girl like her, she could easily mess up, but... she didn't.

"There!" she shouted proudly, putting her arm around my shoulder. But I just stared at her, wondering how calm she was. I sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Anna," I said, pushing her arm away from me and she looked at me hurtfully. "Please, just... just leave me be. I don't want to hurt anyone anymo—"

She slapped both of her hands onto my cheeks and focused me on her. She glared at me, and I was so ready for her to yell at me, but instead she blew a raspberry to me. She spit all over my face and I just stared at her all confused and surprise to even notice her spits.

"You big fat idiot!" she screamed and even left me more surprised. She got up from my bed, palms on her hip as she walked around the room, her shoulders shuddering up and down as she began cried, "Why didn't you tell me about all this?!"

"What...?"

"Elsa, I thought you were my friend! Why didn't you tell me about... this thing you have?!"

"Anna, no, you have to leave," I said, stubborn as ever. I could see her tears as I continued to look at her pouty, angry face. I wished I could comfort her... but this was for the best.

"Answer me, Elsa!"

"Anna... I—" _Conceal, don't feel... conceal, don't feel_

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"Yes, you are!" I screamed, raising my arm and the door automatically opened as Anna was lifted up into the air and was pushed back a few feet away until she was near the staircase. The door was quickly slammed almost against her face and I was sure she was just so petrified at this moment.

I stood, staring at the white wooden door and I heard her weeping quietly from the other end. But what could I do? I didn't want her getting hurt by me. Did I regret? ...Yeah.

I laughed, tears trickling down my cheeks as I thought about the irony about that statement. How stupid, stupid, stupid of me.

I walked towards the door, and sat down. "You have to get away from me, Anna," I said, oh so quietly and she stopped crying. I felt her weight pushed against the door as she sat down. "I'm going to hurt you..."

"You're not going to, Elsa," she said.

"Please, I beg you, just _please,_ get away from me. I don't want to hurt you and I won't guarantee what my... what _it_ would do to you..."

"Then try and kill me."

My heart stopped beating for a second, but I chuckled away. "You're crazy. Didn't you see what I did to him? I almost killed him. I don't want you to turn out like that bastard."

She sighed. "Then it's better if we don't see each other anymore."

I was shocked for a moment, but I knew if she was to be near me, I could eventually hurt her, better yet, kill her. So, I'd made my decision.

"Yeah, we're better off this way. Please, Anna, you have to go."

I could almost see her nodding with a regrettable smile on her face. "I'll go, Elsa. And, Elsa... Take care."

I nodded to the door. "You too."

And after that, I could hear her heavy footsteps going down the staircase and it just made my heart ache whenever the sounds of the footsteps grow softer and softer each second. I wanted to just go out there, run to her and hug her, telling her that she can't leave, but I wished against my wills and let her out of the house.

I walked towards the window and saw her walking across the streets and she looked up to me with a stare that I couldn't even tell if she was sad or relief. She gave me a small wave, before she turned her back on me and left out of my sight. She didn't see me waving.

After she left, the very next day, I stayed by the window, constantly looking out for Anna. She never came out. I sighed and lied in bed, turning my music on.

_Now, a name for the light. _

I picked up the metal balls and began to twirl them in the air.

_I need something—something with... a meaning..._

I tossed and turn on my bed, paying real close attention to my thoughts, my feelings, and the songs that were playing in my ear for what seemed like hours, until I realized what I was going to call it.

Titanium.

But no, that was what I would like to refer it to. Not to call it.

I groaned and before I knew it, there was a knock on the door and thought it was Anna. I quickly took off my ear buds and ran for the door, opened it and was quickly disappointed when I found Mom standing in front of me.

"Elsa."

I walked back to my bed and lied down again. "What it is?" My tone was cold and I wasn't even looking at her.

"Honey, you're going to live somewhere else."

I finally got to look at her and this time I wasn't happy at all. I chuckled. "Why?"

"You're getting some training done," she said, rubbing her hands together. "I've known this person for years and he lives in a temple in the mountains. I want you to go there to him, and get some training done."

"You've got to be kidding, Mom." I stood up, pushed my hair back in frustration and confusion. "No, you just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"No, Elsa, how could you think like that?!" she screamed. "We just want what's best for you. And when training is done, you get to do whatever you want. Please, Elsa, don't think like that."

"Do you realize how much I need you? And here, you're telling me that I have to go elsewhere where I need to do... whatever training this is. Mom, I just lost Anna! I can't afford to lose someone else!"

"Elsa—"

I got down on my knees, weeping and she was just utterly shocked by me. "Please, Mom... Don't get rid of me..." I cried. Why wouldn't they get of me? I was a pathetic, strange kid with some... mystical power that corrupts for having a breakdown of emotions. I could at least accept the fact that they hated me. Don't they?

I felt her arms around my neck and she hugged me tightly, softly rubbing her palm against my back. "Oh, Elsa... No, we're not going to get rid of you. You just need some help, and when you're done, you may come back or you can do whatever suits you," she said.

I nodded silently, wrapping my arms around her waist and I realized I really needed help.

When I finally calmed down, I asked her, "W-what do I do?"

She brushed my fringes back and smiled softly. "Listen, honey, we'll take you to the temple first thing tomorrow. He will teach you meditation, martial arts, anything so that you can control your power much better. Those metal balls I gave you long ago were from him. You're going to learn from him, alright?"

"Who's him?"

"His name is Kai. He's got a son, Olaf and a wife, Gerda. They're very nice people, so you'll be fine."

"A-Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded and I could see her wanting to cry. But it was for the best. I needed to go.

"Don't worry about us, honey. We'll be fine and so are you."

The very next day, early in the morning, Dad and Mom was frantically gathering my stuff into the car. And I just stood outside, listening to the birds chirping. I looked up to the sky and groaned at the sunlight, shining into my eyes.

"Elsa, it's time," Dad said and I looked at him, opening the passenger seat for me as Mom got into the driver's seat.

"Wait," I told them. He sighed and closed the door.

"Elsa, Anna won't come, and you know that," he said, putting his arms around my shoulder. I wanted to cry. I wanted to get angry, but... I did tell her to never come back.

Was it a mistake?

No.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's go," I said.

_Goodbye, Anna._


	4. Chapter 4

Five years passed since the day I left home. I was 23 and the training that I'd done with Kai made me feel like I was myself. No one was there holding me back when I used my power, or should I call it Titanium. There wasn't anyone telling me what to do or not to. There wasn't anyone that was scared of me. Kai just... let me go free. And I felt so relaxed.

For days after I left home, I would meditate; smelling the incense and Kai would walk around me, watch me, or do the same thing as me if he felt like it. He was a very strict teacher, but he was family. If I did something wrong, a hundred pushups would be a suitable punishment. Patience, he said. I needed patience the most.

It took about three years for me to master some martial arts for defense and patience, but I was never better than Kai in a competition if I hadn't used Titanium.

He taught me how to be in control even if I was angry, he told me to think of Titanium as my partner... which I would never thought of it as. And he was brave enough to let me use it at him because he was determined that I could control it. He even taught me about the basics of guns since he used to be in the military before.

But... I had a weakness.

Lasers. If I ever come across at least a beam, my skin would burn and Titanium wouldn't even work for a while, for hours actually. Fire was a different story. It would burn me like any other person, but telekinesis would work just fine. I encountered one in the temple before and it burned my back, leaving a huge scar from my shoulder to my behind. Funny how I could stop a single bullet, but not lasers.

And until this day, I was still living in their temple, which was located deep in the mountains, having a peaceful life. There was a water fall a few walks away and it was my usual place to meditate in peace. The water splashed over my head and on my body, but I was at peace. I was wearing my usual white, thin keikogi as I meditate. The scar must've been showing under the cloth.

Well... it wasn't long after my peacefulness was broken. My ears twitched, listening to the rustles of the bushes. I silently smirked and immediately knew who it was. But I continued to meditate, eyes closed.

The rustling continued, but didn't bother to even open my eyes. And then, I heard footsteps... little tiny ones coming towards me. I could hear whoever it was trying to come towards me as carefully as possible without making much noise in the water.

"Yahhh!"

And then came shouting, water splashing violently as he ran towards me. I smirked and his yelling stopped, and he began to yell for help. I sighed.

"Olaf, you shouldn't be here," I said as I continued to meditate.

"You old hag! Be quiet! Put me down!" he shouted, flinging around in the air. Indeed, I did lift him up in the air.

I opened my eyes and I could see him flinging his little arms around in the air. I smirked silently.

"Put me down, old hag!" shouted the seven year old.

I giggled and shook my head, getting up from the stone I was sitting on. "You were so cute when you were only two. What happened to you?" I folded my arms.

He poked his tongue out, gripping onto his little wooden sword and trying to cut Titanium, which was nothing. He was cutting nothing. Wow.

"You old hag, I hope you lose your powers!" he screamed.

"Hey, I'm only 23 years old and what do you know about Titan?"

"Pfft! I'm gonna get my revenge! You cheated!"

"Cheated on what, exactly?"

"When we were playing tag!"

"That was two weeks ago, Olaf!"

"I don't care!" he screamed. "Put me down!"

"What do you say?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna say it," he said, pouting. I chuckled and shook my head. He screamed even louder when I lifted him up in the air even more.

"Stop!"

I stopped and stared at him. "So?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, avoiding looking at me. His tone was unwilling this time.

"For what?" _I can play this game all day. _I smirked, enjoying this little fight.

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you for the tenth time of the week while you meditate."

I smiled and nodded, slowly putting him in the water. "Good boy. Now let's get back to your dad. Your parents are making sushi today." I took his hand and pulled him up from the water. When we were just about to walk, Olaf tugged on my cloth. I looked back.

"Carry me," he commanded. I smiled gently and with the help if Titan, he was quickly on my back.

"It's late. Do you want me to go quickly, your Majesty?" I asked and he giggled loudly. His little sword hit my behind and I let out a little yelp. I was sure he didn't notice.

"Go, horsey!" he shouted.

"Then let's go. Hang on tight!" I said and at the last minute, I raced down the mountain, trees passing by us, birds chirping and flying besides us. I could hear Olaf yelling, 'Faster! Faster!' to me and I obeyed, picking up my speed.

Before the sun was about to set, we were already back in the temple and I was already extremely tired from the run. My keikogi was wet and I was sweating a whole lot. I wanted to sleep for a bit, until Olaf decided to sit on my stomach and I let out a little 'oof' before lifting him up in the air.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he said.

"Olaf," I sighed, rubbing my temples and put him down on the floor. "Let's go eat."

"No!"

"Even if Kai and Gerda's making sushi?"

He stood there thinking for a moment and shrugged. "Okay, I'm only letting you go because I'm hungry," he said, running through the hall, his little feet slamming against the wooden floor. I sighed and looked at the sky.

_Anna..._

I shook my head. No, I shouldn't think about her! I got up and followed Olaf into the dining room, finding Kai and Gerda putting plenty of food on the table.

"Hey, Elsa, go wash your hands and change your clothes before you eat," Kai said, putting rice in the bowl. "You too, Olaf."

He groaned and got up from the floor and got changed.

While we were eating, and Olaf just stuffing as many sushis in his mouth as possible, I could see Kai and Gerda being unsteady about something. As I slowly took a bite out of my sashimi, I just stared at them, trying to figure out what they were thinking, until Kai spoke.

"Elsa, how would you feel if you live by yourself?" Kai asked.

I stopped eating and stared at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Answer me first."

I looked over to Gerda and then back to him, sighing. "Well, I do... kind of want to roam around... so I guess, I'd probably feel okay?" I carefully chose my words with an unsteady impression.

He nodded and I sat up straight.

"What are you planning?" I asked with a strict tone.

He looked at me and sighed, bringing up his tea to sip. "I think it's time that you get to be by yourself."

"Wait." I was confused and got up from the floor. "You want to get rid of me, too?" I said, thinking about five years ago when my parents took me here. Ah, déjà vu.

"No, Elsa," he said calmly. "Your parents and I made a deal that when you master your defense, and your power, you will get to roam around freely. And I want you to have that kind of freedom."

"B-but, I still have a lot to learn! You still have to teach me about how to use Titanium!"

"No, Elsa," he said, getting up. He held onto my shoulder and looked at me with his determined eyes. "You get to do whatever you want with Titanium. You can control it. If you want to use it as a daily basis, it's fine. If you want to use it to protect someone, that's also fine. It's part of you, Elsa."

I shook my head. "N-no..." I backed away from him. "No, no, no, you don't get it. I-I need help! I-I can't just live by myself like this... what are you guys thinking?!"

He reached for me again, but I slapped his hand away. "Elsa," he said with a stern tone. And I was scared, extremely scared. "Elsa, it's alright. If you're not ready, it's okay. But we're only doing what your parents are asking."

I just stood in front of him, looking astonished. No, I didn't want this life. I never did. Why did I even let them experiment me?!

He came up to me and hugged me tightly and I just stood there like a statue. "Do I really have to leave?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, you don't have to. But, if you think you're ready, you may."

I nodded and gently pushed him away. I sighed, looking down on the floor. "Yeah, I think I can handle it. I'll leave."

Kai smiled and patted my head proudly. "I'm proud of you, Elsa. Your parents brought you an apartment. They'll be here to pick you up in two days."

I nodded and looked at Olaf, who was staring at me with such an agonizing expression. "Are you leaving?" he asked. I smiled, got down on the floor and patted his head.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"But... I thought you were going to stay," he said, tears flowing out of his eyes. Now, that just broke my fucking heart.

"I can't stay for long, Olaf. I have to go. We still have two more days. We can play all day until then, alright?"

"But, I'll be alone after that..."

"You're a big boy. You can handle yourself. Don't you have friends from school?"

He nodded. "But I like to be with you..."

I chuckled and hugged the little guy tightly. "I'll visit you whenever I can, alright?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and nodded. "You better."

After a heartwarming, yet heartbreaking goodbye to Olaf, Kai and Gerda two days later, my parents were waiting for me down the mountain. I smiled gently at them and they... they'd gotten old. Five years of not seeing them and I was extremely grateful. I missed them so much.

The moment I saw then, tears poured out of my eyes and ran towards them for a big hug. I cried and cried in happiness and relief. Yep, they'd gotten old.

"You've grown so much, Elsa," Dad said when I let go of them. I chuckled as Mom wiped my tears away.

"And you've gotten old yourself, Dad."

He laughed. "Well, with all that research, of course, honey. It's been biting me and your mother for years."

After we had a couple of moments of talking about how we'd been doing, it was about time we went back to town and to my new apartment. On our way, the road was getting dark and I was just about to set myself for a little nap on Mom's shoulder until I remembered... Anna.

"How's... Anna?" I asked. Mom and Dad were silent for a moment before answering me.

"She's fine, Elsa. Um... and she's working for the FBI now. Her father retired after being shot on the hip, so he told her to take his place. You know, her father's a high rank and he's been teaching her about all kinds of stuff these past years just for this to happen," Mom said.

Oh.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What did you learn from Kai?"

Oh shit. I sat up straight and turned on the car light, curled my back and took my shirt off, showing them the scar I'd got. "I learned about my weakness, if that counts," I said and my mom gasped at the scar and Dad was just about to turn his head to take a better look but decided not to, so he could concentrate on the road.

"Oh my god, Elsa..." Mom gasped, running her fingers on my back. "How'd you get that?!"

"Lasers. I found out three years ago that I can never be near it, or else it would burn my skin and I can't use my power for hours."

She nodded as I put my shirt back on. "Well, if any sort of laser comes in contact with me, telekinesis won't work and I'd just get burn."

"But... I didn't think you would have some sort of weakness. I thought our research was—"

"It was an accidental experiment, Mom. You can't expect what will happen to me or my power. But it is a part of me now."

"No, it will not be," Mom said and I stared at her with exasperation.

"What?"

She took my hand. "We're working extra hard so that we can find a cure for you. You'll live a normal life and nothing's going to bother you anymore."

A normal life? I chuckled silently. Did they really think that my life wasn't normal? I lived perfectly in this world and... Titanium was not a nuisance. It was me.

"No, Mom, please. Don't look for a cure."

"W-what?" She stared at me with worries as if I turned insane.

"I _don't need_ a cure, Mom. I'm living normally and this power, a curse, I can live with it. It's been in me for the past 16 years and I... it makes me feel safe, Mom. I don't want cure. I want me—I want to be myself, do you understand?"

She frowned. "Whether you like it or not, we are looking for a cure."

"No, Mom! Fine, look for it, but I will not take it. I can control it and manipulate it, but I don't want any sort of cure!" I shouted and Mom was silent, staring at me with lost of hope and faith. "Mom, I beg you. I don't want cure."

She sighed, taking my hand. "Alright, honey. But if anything gets out of hand, and when we find a cure, you will take it, alright?"

I nodded, smiling at her softly.

After a few days later, I was just wandering in the dark with my hoodie up as I was just about to get back to my apartment from grocery shopping. I was staring down on the floor as I walked down the wet sidewalk, rain pouring down.

And without warning, there was an explosion right across the street and everyone was running away from it, shouting and being all frantic. And I was just standing, being all paranoid and shocked. I heard the police cars coming in, SWAT team coming in, ambulance and even fire trucks.

Quickly, I ran towards an alleyway, moving pass swiftly from the crowd, right across from the building, set on fire and explosions. Immediately, the police were set to evacuate every one this instant, but too bad they couldn't see me.

The SWAT Team quickly got out of their truck and took cover, their guns in their hand, shields covering other officers. And then... something... no, someone that caught my eyes was a girl with red hair.

"Listen up! If you don't want to get shot, you better come out of there right now and turn yourself in!" she yelled through the microphone in one hand and an assault rifle in another.

_That voice... Anna?_

"I know you're fucking in there!" she shouted and a blond with an assault rifle quickly ran up to her and whispered through her ear. She nodded. "Alright, I will count to three, if you don't fucking come out, we'll take you out!" she shouted.

I squinted and noticed a shadow in the place, filled with fire. A person... No, wait... There were more!

_Oh shit!_

"One! Two!" She waited. "Last chance!" Nothing.

"Three!"

And before SWAT could even shoot, the others in the building full of flaming fire were already spraying bullets at them. But I made it just in time, creating an orange barrier between the SWAT and the people in the building. Of course, the color was invisible to them, but not to me. The bullets that were being sprayed towards their face were just a few millimeters away from getting into contact with their flesh.

And everyone just stared at the bullet, confused and sweating.

In the darkness of the alleyway, I quickly pulled the assault rifles from the people in the building, and broke them into tiny little pieces in front of SWAT. And every one just stared at it in awe, not noticing me doing all the tricks.

After I was done with that, I pulled these people out—about eight of them—and set them down in front of them. Everyone quickly lowered their rifle and handcuffed them, not caring about this miracle, except for one person.

The girl... no, Anna turned her head back, eyes widened, looking everywhere finding no one until she had her eyes on me. I had my hood up, so she wouldn't know who I really was. But it was great to see her. Really great.

"Hey, you!" she shouted and suddenly I was running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" She dropped her weapon and ran for me, and now we were on a chase. No, I shouldn't use telekinesis now. Not now.

She finally caught up to me, running besides me even though she had all these bullet proof vest and belt full of supplies on her.

"Hey!" she called and I ignored her. I didn't even know where I was going. She grabbed onto my hoodie and pulled me back, kicked my ankle and I fell down on the ground. She sat on my back and pulled my hood up. And finally my blue eyes met with hers. She looked at me, feared and wide eyed, huffing and puffing from the run.

"E-Elsa?"

"It's been five years, huh? _Anna._"


	5. Chapter 5

"You're coming with me."

Anna took both of my arms and then took out her handcuffs, fastening it onto my wrists. She pulled me up and she stared at me, longing for her best friend. And the guilt just rushed into me; the longer she stared at me with that glare.

"How have you been?" I asked her, wanting to hug her... but no. We'd both changed. She was an agent and I was just nobody.

She growled and grabbed my collar with her gloved hands, pulling me closer to her and the rain was just pouring down heavily in the dark. I wasn't even sure if she was crying or just angry at me.

"You fucking left without a word five years ago!" she yelled. "Did you know how I feel?!"

"I didn't want you getting hurt," I told her softly. Of course, she didn't take it well.

"Ugh," she growled and pushed me away from her. She paced back and forth in front of me; arms crossed and then stared back at me with that look again. I could never tell what she was feeling, especially that time when we said our last goodbye. She got back behind me and pushed me towards the other agents.

"A-Anna..."

"You're being held as custody for now. I'm taking you back to the Deputy Director. After that, you're going to explain everything to me, Elsa Swan."

Surprisingly, I didn't hesitate to agree and soon enough, I was in the crime scene again. Other FBI agents, SWAT agents were there and they were staring at Anna and me. Fire fighters were at work, shooting pumps of water toward the building.

A blond man came by and stopped with his assault rifle. "There are no casualties, Anna. What the hell... This is the seventh time this had happened," he said and he stared at me. "Who's this?"

"No one. Alright, just get these guys outta here. Half of the agents will come with me. The rest will stay, clean up the mess and search thoroughly for any kind of evidence. Krisotff, you're coming with me," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and then called out half of the agents and got into the truck. I looked back at Anna and smiled gently.

"You've changed," I said and she looked at me with a groan.

"No, Elsa, I have not. I'm just trying to do my job. Please, just get inside the car," she said, pushing my head into the back seat and slammed the door. The siren began to ring from the outside as Anna got into the car and she rubbed her temples, possibly from frustration, tiredness, or probably just me.

She turned back to me and suddenly she was crying, snots coming out of her nose and I thought she was supposed to be a professional. I began to give out a gentle smile as she continued to stare with such an awful crying expression.

"Am I welcomed home?" I said and she wept even harder.

"E-E-Elsaaaaa... I-I m-missed y-you!" she sniffed and I wished I could wipe those snots of hers if only my arms were handcuffed.

I chuckled and suddenly I felt a lump in my throat. No, I shouldn't cry. "Sorry I left you. Are we still friends?" I said and she wept even harder, tears constantly making its way down her cheeks.

Jesus.

"No!" she screamed suddenly. Oh. I smiled gently as she crossed her arms, not looking at me. We stayed silent for a while until she decided to drive off back to the department.

"I really... hate you. I fucking hate you so much!" she screamed suddenly, punching her knuckles on the steering wheel. I could only smile. Yep, she hasn't changed at all.

"I hate you too," I said, happy that I'd get to meet her once again.

For a while, we were silently going down the highway with the half of the agents behind us driving slowly. "Anna, are you... really in the FBI?" I asked and she quickly took a glimpse of me. She shrugged.

"I'm only doing this as Pa's favor. I'm just working with SWAT for a while. So at the same time, I'm able to do undercover work and just blast my gun at anyone that seems trouble."

"Oh."

"So..." She cleared her throat as she drove. "What were you doing these past five years?"

I almost choked. I didn't expect her to question me that soon. "It's... kind of a long story."

She shrugged. "Do tell, Elsa."

I told her about how I needed to be in the mountains with Kai, my training, and all about Titanium, but left out the part where I couldn't even be near lasers. And soon enough, we arrived at a building that said Federal Bureau of Investigation. Anna pulled me out and began to lead me into the building, holding onto my arm and her other hand on her glock pistol.

She didn't trust me. But I didn't really expect her to.

The other agents were out of their truck and they went to the other building. The blond came towards us and walked beside us.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asked, staring at me.

"We might have to put her in custody first. But I need to hear what Director has to say," Anna answered.

"Then, I'll go along with the others."

She shook her head. "No, stay with me. You'll probably want to hear it too."

The blond shrugged and adjusted his assault rifle on his shoulder. "Alright."

Anna dragged me into the building, all wet from the rain and there was an agent in front of us with a huge packet of sheets. He bowed to Anna and she did the same as he passed through us. We took the elevator to the top floor and we were met with a huge wooden door in front of us. There was a huge flag representing our town and the state.

"Stay here with Kristoff," she told me as she released me. I looked up, seeing a tall, muscular blond man beside me. He held tightly onto my arms and turned to me with a gentle smile. Anna knocked on the wooden door and waited for a few seconds before getting into the room.

We were silent for while, until the blond decided to speak.

"So..." I turned to him. "Are you that girl that Anna kept telling me about?" he asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes, nodding. _So she'd been talking about me, huh?_

"You don't talk much, do you?" he added.

"I talk," I answered, opening my eyes. His eyes widened as if my voice startled him.

He cleared his throat, scratching his blond hair. "Who... are you to her?" he asked. I turned to the ground.

_Who am I? Who am I really to her? _

"Her friend," I said, but chuckled. "Well, used to be, actually." _But I'm really nobody. _

He smiled, letting go of my arms to adjust his shoulder strap from his assault rifle. "You know, every single day, she talks about you. She really loves talking about how you destroy this bully in high school. How did you do it?"

Does he know? No, Anna couldn't have told anyone else.

Before I even got to speak, Anna came out of the room and motioned us to come in.

Kristoff quickly took a hold of my arm and dragged me into the room, where many, many agents were in the room, guns, rifles and some other kind of gun that I couldn't even recognize. And there sat a man as tall as Kristoff, but not as muscular. Anna quickly unlocked my handcuffs and my wrist was awfully sore. She and Kristoff stepped back to the side, back straightened and legs together, where the man was sitting, staring at me with his grey eyes. His hair was brown with a thin highlight of yellow on the side. He leaned back at his seat, feet propped on top of the table and he continued to stare at me, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"You're _their_ daughter, right?"

I frowned at his deep voice. Their daughter? Who the hell...? "You know my parents?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Of course I do, Elsa Swan. And I know what _exactly_ you can do."

I turned to Anna, who was staring at me with such awful expression. She was glaring... but she wasn't angry. Didn't seemed like it at least. What?

The man got up from his seat and got in front of his table, crossing his arms against his bullet proof vest. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Edward L. James. I'm a friend of your parents and I'm sure you've heard of Anna as well?"

"She's..." I gulped and looked at her. She had these... sad, unpredictable eyes and it was drilling through my heart. "She's a friend. Now, what do you want from me?"

He clicked his tongue and took a folder from his desk, handing it to me. I took it and started opening it, seeing photos of... what the hell? Aircrafts were on fire, buildings were on fire, walls were being painted on other properties, abduction, slaughter... _What the fuck is this?_

"Criminals," he said, his stare concern and feared. His grey eyes stared at me with intensity. "For the past five months, we had criminals in this town and in that time, we had no single clue about who the leader is. We've captured dozens of people in bombings, but none of them would tell. They're very smart. There's no trace of any finger prints, strands of hair, just plain nothing. And each time, there are no civilians in the crime scene. They've abducted children before, but the pictures were all blurred out. And since you're back from training in the mountains, we really need you to help."

Help, huh.

"Their demands?" I asked, flipping through pages from the folder. I looked up when he didn't say anything.

"We... don't know," he started. I chuckled bitterly. This was very laughable.

I closed the folder and stared at him with the coldest eyes. "How do you know they're... wanted?" I asked. He immediately grabbed a copy of a letter to me and there it was, a group named JUSTICE and their introduction. They wanted to be known, huh.

Justice... Ha!

I skimmed through it and sighed. "I'm sorry, but this thing, I'm not buying it. I can't help you, Mr. James."

Anna glared at me and was just about to say something, until Edward raised his hand to stop her.

"We really need your help," he said.

"Mr. James, I just want to live a normal life and it's only been a few days since I've been able to do that, and now you're asking me to start a mission of finding this criminal group? I'm not doing it. I'm sorry, Anna, but if this is what you dragged me in for, I can't do it," I said as I turned around and wanting to walk back outside, until there was an agent blocking the doors.

"Get out of my way."

I growled and quickly pushed him away towards the ground when he didn't move an inch. But just as I took another step, there was a red dot on my arm and I noticed another agent had his gun pointed at him. And another one. More. And even more. And now, every agent around the room had their gun pointed at me, red dots all over my body, marking a spot.

I chuckled and turned back to Edward who was smirking. "You think I can't stop all these bullets?" I said. He chuckled as well and shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure you can't stop lasers."

"You're going to threaten me?" I coldly asked, half shaken up and half angry.

I quickly tensed up, looking around me and then my eyes met with Anna, who came up to him.

"Edward, what—"

"Elsa, if I can't persuade you, I'm going to have to force you," he interrupted her. "You probably don't want another scar on you, don't you?"

Wait... how did he know about my scars? Never mind, it doesn't really matter anymore when all these fucking red dots were marked at me.

"What is it that you want from me?" My tone was thick and I felt like puking. How the hell did I get dragged into this fucking mess?

"I need your help," he said, holding his hand out as if he was that desperate. "Please."

I looked around the room, full of FBIs and was pondering. The town, the state, the government.

_My parents. _

Of course they needed help—so desperate that they needed _me._ I scoffed in silent and sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll help. But, I'm only doing this for my parents. And I'm going to work with her," I said, pointing my finger at Anna.

Edward smiled gently and nodded. "Deal. But you'll need to train and—"

"Sir, I've done enough training for the past five years. I'm smarter and stronger than you think I am."

Did my parents ask me to train just for this to happen? If so, I should thank them—or hate them for this matter.

He nodded. "Alright, then. Oh and one more thing. You're going to live with Anna for the time being."

Wait, what?

I stared at her and the girl stared at me, mouth widened, just as surprised as I was. We'd just freaking met—well not for the first time, but for the first time in forever—and now... shit, we needed to live together.

_Well, that's just fucking fantastic._

* * *

**You know, I was thinking of taking a short break on this one so I can get my brain running for some scientific and political research and stuff. And I have Love me, love me not to update as well as C&A, which I'm basically done editing. **

**I still have a chapter left in my draft for this, so after that one, I'll be on a short hiatus in a week. After C&A is done and it's not going to be long since it will be, I'll continue writing this one and I'll be back with the weekly update. I will stilll be updating Love me, love me not every week (and I'm giving myself a headstart for that one). **

**But thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews! I appreciate it and I hope you continue to look out for more and wait for me! It won't be long! **

**Stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Anna drove me back to her place and we were just so awkward. Her apartment was a mess, but she told me she'd clean up. But even if she did manage to clean up, she'd only make a huge mess, considering how clumsy she was. There were glasses of beer everywhere on the table, shells of bullets on the floor, clothes everywhere, and... Wait, were those bullet holes on the wall?!

"Anna, how about you just sit down and let me do the cleaning?" I said, almost wanting to giggle at her embarrassment and clumsiness.

"N-no, Elsa, I'll do it—whoa!" She tripped over the empty bottle of beer, almost hitting her head on the corner of the table until—

"H-hey! Watch out!" I grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her towards up me—wait, too towards me. Oh my god.

I was too aware of my hand around her waist and the other on her wrist and... She was too close to me. Our nose brushed against each other and we were both surprised and blushing. Wow... it'd been five years... and she was gorgeous. She still had those braids, huh. Ah, fuck.

Without even realizing, my hand around her waist slowly ran up from her waist and towards her hair.

"E-Elsa..." she whispered, and quickly, I snapped out of my daydream and let her go.

"S-sorry," I said, avoiding looking at her. Gosh, what should I say? I began playing with my fringes and just stood next to her in silent for quite a long time and my heart was pounding for some unknown reason. She was nervous and so was I, but god, I really missed her.

"You..." she began to say and I looked at her. I frowned. It was that stare again. "You're scared of lasers?" she asked. I blinked and chuckled.

"No, I'm... I'm not," I said. "It just hurts me, that's all." _I shouldn't give her too much info. _

She frowned and grabbed my arm. "W-what do you mean by hurt? Like feeling physical pain kind of hurt? Internally? Externally?"

Her teal eyes were just glistering in worries, and I could almost smell fear... or was it fear? What do I tell her? Should I even? Yeah.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me first?" I asked and she nodded, leading me to the bathroom. She turned on the light and stood by the doorway as I got in front of the mirror. I took a deep breath in and out.

"You know how lasers burn your skin right?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"I usually have some kind of barrier around me since I was a kid and if something too hot, it'll be useless. And if a laser that's extremely hot comes in contact with me, Telekinesis won't work for hours and I'll have these." I took off my shirt only leaving a bra on and a huge scar on my back extending from my shoulder to my behind. I heard her gasp and I turned to her, seeing her with wide eyes.

"H-How long have you been—?"

"Three years. I found out about three years ago," I said, putting my shirt back on. And then I had to laugh when I remember I had to sleep with my back facing up for about a month.

"What about fire? Doesn't it hurt you too if you get near it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, who the hell would go through fire by purpose?"

For a while we stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say.

"Five years, huh?" she said softly.

I nodded, wanting to hug her. "It's so great to see you, Anna."

And suddenly, she was crying again, her shoulders shuddering up and down and began to pull me into a hug, gripping onto my back hard enough to break me. I chuckled, palms on her head and her back. I could feel her snots and tears around my neck and I groaned.

"Anna, you're gonna get snots on me, you dork."

"I-I-I m-missed y-yooou!" she said against me, stuffing her face against me. "Y-you big fat idiot! I-I'm gonna kill you!" she wept and I laughed at her.

"You can kill me as many times as you want later, but can I take a bath?"

I felt her shook her head, holding me even tighter. "No..." she mumbled. "I missed you and I hate you so much."

"I missed you too, Anna."

For the next few weeks, Mom and Dad already knew about how I was working for Edward now and that I needed to live with Anna for a while. Edward managed to give me a combat uniform, but I really didn't need it. Every day, when we went to the department, Anna's personality was... pretty special. She was very serious about work, very poised, and strict, and... Beautiful.

I never got to use Telekinesis much, but even if I did, I would only scare Anna and I wouldn't want that.

I was all by myself in the shoot range outside of the department. I was able to use Titanium for once, letting it put the magazine in the gun, shooting, pulling the trigger without using my arms. For half an hour I was able to let myself go, until Anna came out of the department.

"Elsa?"

I turned around, stopped the shooting and put the gun down. I smiled. "Hey, how's doing paper work?"

She groaned, putting on goggles on and earplugs. "It's the worst thing ever, oh my god. I did not sign up for this shit!" she said, quickly pulling her gun out and began to shoot the paper target. Surprisingly, she was all in the range and I was quickly amused.

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" I said, putting the new magazine in the gun with my hand. She chuckled proudly.

"I was born to do this!" she shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked. "Check this out."

I began to shoot and all the bullets were all sprayed through the middle target. And Anna was just amused at my skills, but quickly denied it.

"You rigged it," she said, folding her arms together. I laughed.

"You have no proof, ma'am."

"Telekinesis, you were using it!"

"No, I wasn't!" I defended and she just stood there looking at me with an amusing stare. Anna groaned and sat up on the table. She was serious again and I still had no idea what she had in mind.

"Elsa, when you were... at that scene a few weeks ago, you ran. Why?"

Oh god.

I sat up next to her, staring at my feet as it swayed back and forth. I sighed and looked up to the blue, cloudless sky. "I just want to protect you, that's all." That was what all I had to say. Hurting her, I hated that. I'd rather stay away from her if it was possible... but right now, I guess not.

"You think I'd be scared?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I know you wouldn't hurt me." And she said that with determination. Her smile was beautiful and I was happy and beyond relief that I found her and right here next to me. "You're my best friend and I probably know you more than you know yourself. You can't hurt me, Elsa," she said, grabbing onto my hand, squeezing it.

Ugh, I wanted to cry.

"You know, if that bastard from high school didn't threaten to hurt you, this never would've happen," I said.

"You wanted justice, you had it, Elsa. And Hans was being a huge jerk. He deserves it."

"But you were scared."

She frantically shook her head. "N-No Elsa, I was just... a bit shocked. Look, I was going to look for you, but your parents wouldn't let after you left. And I was blaming myself because I wouldn't let you be by yourself. But... you're here right now and I couldn't be better."

And I just stared at her, glad, relieved and god, how much I missed her. I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't find the word. She chuckled, her hands on my cheeks, thumb rubbing under my eyes and I was weeping on her shoulder.

"Oh, you idiot, why are you crying?" she said softly. "You should be happy, Elsa."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and nodded. "I am happy..." I mumbled on her shoulder.

And we stayed like this for a long silent moment, listening to the birds chirping. Was this the life I was meant to have? I wondered.

"Elsa, I'm hungry," Anna said, and I could literally hear her tummy growl under that bullet proof vest. I lightly chuckled and got down from the table.

"Let's get something to eat then. But we should change first," I said, grabbing my pistol.

"Okay, I'll drag Kristoff with us, too then," she said and ran off into the building.

The three of us went to a restaurant near the department and it was crowded with people from agents to office workers. We managed to grab a seat near the bar, ordered some food and drinks for all of us. It was extremely noisy when many people were crowded around the television, watching football. Kristoff was in that crowd, yelling loudly to the screen.

"Does Kristoff know about my..." I began to whisper to Anna's ear. Our drinks came. She took a sip before coming back to me.

"Oh, yeah. He knows everything. It's only me, Kristoff and Edward that know about this."

"You told them?"

She shrugged. "I did tell Kristoff about that story, but I guess Edward figured it before."

Oh, great.

"Wait, how long have you known Edward for?" I asked, curious about why she would actually say his first name. Anna's eyes turned dark; her teal pupil moved from her drink to me and god, what the hell she was thinking I would never know.

"I've known Edward ever since I was a kid. When Pa got shot, Edward asked me to replace him. Pa was like a buddy to him, an actually right hand to him. I was taught how to use a gun by both of them since high school and when I was able to use it professionally, after how Pa got shot, I came here."

"You're... doing this not because you like it?"

"Not that I don't like it, but it's just... a favor," she added. And when food came, Anna was eager to dig in, while Kristoff was just busily drinking his beer and talking to his co workers and watching football.

"Mmmm! This taste so good~!" she exclaimed, her feet literally jumping up and down as she took another bite out of hamburger. "If Kristoff's not coming to eat, I'm going to eat his," she mumbled eyeing the man's untouched food as she took another big bite and then letting out another elastic moan.

I smiled gently at that big appetite the girl has. But just as I decided to take a bite out of my hamburger, I was shoved forward by someone behind me, hard. I turned around, ready to yell at the person behind me, but... something was odd about him.

He continued to walk outside as I continued to eye him. He had a bandana around his face; he was wearing a hat, military boots, black pants and sweater.

Something... was strange. But, whatever.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec," I told Anna. She nodded as she took another bite out of her burger. I had to squeeze through people to get to the bathroom and when I finally got into a stall, I finally got to do my business.

After I finished, I was just about to wash my hand until something caught my eyes under the sink. I frowned as I bent down to take a better look. It was a huge black cardboard box and I quickly opened it, finding a—

What the fuck?

_Oh no... Oh fucking shit!_

I quickly got out of the bathroom, ran towards Anna, not minding the people that I was pushing away. "Anna!" I called and she turned towards me, frowning when she saw me with such a difficult expression. She got up from her seat and I held onto her arms, catching my breath.

"What? What it is?" she urgently asked. I suddenly began to look around for another people that looked suspicious... like that guy. But he was already gone.

"Anna, listen to me, there's a time bomb in the bathroom," I told her, my breath ragged and her eyes were widened.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom right now. There's only two minutes left until everyone can evacuate. You and Kristoff will go to the manager right now and tell him about the bomb."

"Wait, what about you?!"

"I'm going to stop it," I said, already running to the bathroom as Anna grabbed Kristoff out of the television and shouted for everyone to evacuate.

Once I'd got there, there was only one minute left. Okay... calm down, Elsa Swan.

I was sweating all over and I had to unbutton my collar shirt for some cool air. I sat down on the floor, staring at the red, blue, and green wire that was attached to the bomb.

_Okay, what the hell do I do?_

I heard Anna shouting to other people to evacuate and there were even more shouting and panic outside.

40 seconds.

And then, there were gunshots being fired. I turned around, trying to figure out who was shooting... but, no. I needed to concentrate.

"Elsa!" Anna called out and she was already by the doorway.

"Don't come in!" I shouted as I continued to stare at the bomb. I was sweating like crazy.

"Elsa, what are you going to do?" she said.

20 seconds.

I gulped. I had no choice. I turned to her. "Listen to me. I can use my shield to cover up the explosion. But it's not strong enough. You guys gotta go!" I shouted as Kristoff started to appear by the doorway.

"No, Elsa! I'm not going!" she shouted. I growled.

"Kristoff, get her outta here!"

10 seconds.

He nodded, quickly wrapping Anna by the waist and propping her up on the shoulder. "C'mon, Anna, let's go!"

"No, Elsa!" She started to flail her arms as Kristoff carried her out. I quickly shut the door and I could still hear her yelling. I shut my eyes as I started to concentrate hard.

5 seconds.

_Okay, I'm going to be fine. Just concentrate, Elsa Swan._

Titanium quickly surrounded the bomb, and I was sweating like a waterfall. Ugh, the smell of my sweat.

3 seconds.

_Elsa, concentrate. You'll be alright. _

0 second.

And the bomb exploded, within the shield... almost. The explosion was too strong and slowly, my shield began to dissolve into thin air.

Oh shit. _It's not strong enough!_

I was just about to cover myself, until a strike of fire landed on my left arm and burnt me and I screamed in pain, but managed continued to concentrate on creating another shield. Much stronger... Larger... Lighter... Concentrate.

My left arm was aching and I was almost about to panic until Titanium... its light was growing brighter and I—suddenly, I felt fine. I couldn't hear anything, much less, see anything. But I felt light...

After a short moment, the light disappeared and the only thing that was in front of me was a little fire and my force field, orange light floating around the fire. Water was beginning to fall from the sprinklers and I was shocked, somehow relieved that I was still alive...

Alive?

That light... no, Titanium erupted when I didn't even—it somehow felt alive.

"Ugh." I flinched at the pain of my left arm. My left sleeve was burnt into crisp and my arm was all red and disgusting. I was tired... extremely.

Oh my god.

With the whole thing over, I collapsed on the floor and I blacked out as water rained down over me.

When I finally awoke, I was back in Anna's home and she was besides me on a chair, sleeping oh, so peacefully and... So beautifully. I was wearing my tank top and I had bandages around my left arm. I chuckled. "I'm... alive," I mumbled to myself. I looked down beside Anna and smiled gently. She was holding my hand tightly. _She was crying back there. _

I reached for her hair and gently stroked it, and god, it was so smooth and beautiful. Too bad she woke up from my touch.

"Hey," I mumbled and she blinked once, twice until she was completely awake, getting up on the bed, touching me everywhere. And she just looked so happy and grateful. She was still wearing her uniform, even though we were back home already.

"Oh my god, Elsa! Are you okay? Do you want water? Do you feel sick? Does it hurt? I-is there—"

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, Anna. How long have I been sleeping?"

"For a couple of hours now," she said and now she was weeping... again. I smiled gently at her and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back as she cried hard. You dork.

"Did I scare you?" I said softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you again! Don't scare me like that, Elsa..." she sniffed, almost crushing my bones as she hugged me. What a crybaby.

"I guess, I just like scaring people, huh?" I joked and she seriously didn't take it as a joke. She glared at me and my joking expression turned dull as well.

"I really hate you, you idiot," she said. I turned my eyes to anywhere but her. I was sorry that she had to see me be hurt like this. She was my friend, my best friend, a family, and I enjoyed being with her very much and I was sure she did too. But I was dragged into such dangerous situation and all I could think of was being alive, keeping her safe, trying to control Titanium. It was all possible, but if I'd gotten hurt like today even more, everything would all be just bullshit. I'd just be as useless and scared as everyone else.

But, I wanted her to be by my side and cheer me on.

I'd love to stay with her.

No more goodbyes, none of that.

And I could smile again.

I touched her cheeks, wiping her tears away with my thumb as she continued to pout at me. She had her hand over mine and all of the sudden, my heart was pounding hard. It wasn't unpleasant, no. But it was... tense, as if there were butterflies fluttering in it.

"I'm scared I might hurt you someday," I mumbled to her, holding her hand. She shook her head and continued with that glare.

"I almost lost you again. You can't lose me, Elsa. And you _won't_ hurt me," she whispered softly and a trickle of tears ran down from her cheek to my palm. She was relieved and I was glad—so glad that I got to see such soft expression and such determination from her.

It was true, she hadn't changed one bit.

"Do you want some water?" she said softly and I nodded, letting her hand go. Oh, how soft she was... and how beautiful. "How about some food? I brought Chinese," she asked softly, pulling the blanket up to my chin. I grinned with a light heart.

"I'd love to have some."

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop writing this for a little while and plan more out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**School is stupid and gross. Been a month since I last updated this LOL sorry. *Stresss***

**This is just pure fluff to release my inner stress. LIKE. IT'S JUST FLUFF. **

**BYE.**

* * *

"Elsa, you're supposed to rest. What are you doing, dressing up in your uniform and all?!" shouted Anna in the middle of the night. As I started putting on my shirt, I groaned at the burning pain from my arm. Still I continued to dress as if the pain never bothered me.

I felt Anna's hand on my shoulder as if she wanted to stop me. I turned to her, wrapping my palm around my injured arm.

"Where are you going, Elsa?" she said softly this time.

"I'm... just going to talk to Edward," I told her. I looked at her straight in the eye just so she would think that that was what I'd go for. But really, I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"It's 10PM right now. Can't we do this in another time? Like, when you get better?"

"Anna, there's no _better_ time," I told her and her expression dulled. I sighed. "We're in trouble, Anna. We don't even know why this group is attacking this town. Terrorism? For fun? Do you even realize what's going on, right now?"

"I do."

"Then, help me out here. I don't want to... use my powers on you or anyone else. Can I please just go talk to him?" _That's right. __Talking. _

"Elsa, you're being a real idiot right now. You're hurt."

"I don't care about me!"

"But I care about you."

I looked at her, saddened by... this whole thing. What the hell did I get into? I was speechless, more than scared, not happy, but happy that she was here.

"If only Pa was here, he'll—"

"No," I began, shaking my head, "forget about your father, Anna. We're on our own, don't you understand? And we're doing a shitty job trying to... finding the motives of this group."

"Elsa..."

"I'm going to Edward whether you like it or not. I'm sick and tired of just standing by the side being the side character." I nudged her away in anger, disgrace, tiredness, just... every plain negative feeling there were to feel.

Anna just stood in my room, speechless and all, but I knew she had so much questions filling her mind. And for me, well, I was crushed. This situation was just too damn stupid and dangerous. If anything happened to me or anyone else... or even Anna, I wouldn't even know what I might end up doing.

"If..." Anna began and I stopped walking, my back still facing her. "If I wasn't here, would you still listen to Edward and help him out?"

Fuck this question.

I was silent for a while, the atmosphere getting gloomy and awkward the longer the peacefulness stayed. I could feel my heart pounding, blood rushing through my body as I thought the question through. I bit my lip, rounded my fists and breathed.

I could feel Anna's disgraced teal eyes eyeing my back as she waited for me to answer.

I gulped. "No... I wouldn't," I said and turned around to her, staring at her expressionless as she stared back at me with the need of her best friend.

"If I was dead or... arrested for a whole lot of jail time, would you listen to Edward, too?" I asked her, not expecting her to answer the stupid question, but just laugh at it. And that she did.

"I wouldn't if I didn't know you were alive five years ago and... just going somewhere to gain control."

"And if I wasn't alive?"

She shrugged, looking down on the floor in a somewhat relaxed way. "I'll probably... go to culinary school or something, I don't know."

I smiled, my anger faded along with the burning sensation from my arm. She let out a little smile too. A pitiful one that would make me want to hug her and tell her that, "I'm here now."

"Are we still going to go to Edward right now or not because I am starving and I want some ramen," she started, plopping down on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her.

Living with her for a month was a bit... harsh when she never really clean up her mess and just laze around, drinking beer at home. Cooking... well, it wasn't her specialty. Sometimes, she'd just burn the whole kitchen down. Exaggerating, but... it was close enough. At least, she knew how the washing machine works and the paper work from the department.

I plopped down in bed next to her, careful to not hurt myself again. I turned to my side and she turned, looking at me. Our eyes met, staring at each other and off to space. She looked mature, but really, she's still that little girl that I used to know five years ago.

"You should learn how to cook," I muttered to her and she gave out a little smirk.

"Nah, you belong in the kitchen. I'm married to my paper works."

"You're like 21. Married that fast? Enjoy your youth, Anna," I told her.

"Youth sucks. You enjoy it."

"I might if I'm normal."

"Being normal's boring," she said. I scoffed in silent.

"Dude, cook for me~" she whined, flailing her arms around. I chuckled when I heard her stomach growl. I smacked her stomach as she groaned playfully, whining at me.

"Alright, alright, don't go all feisty on me," I told her as I got up from bed. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked back, seeing Anna's arm outstretched to me.

"Pull me," she said. I rolled my eyes, gripping onto her arms.

"You big baby."

But just as I pulled her up, and because she had more muscles, I was pulled towards her.

"Hey!" I shouted as she pulled and before we knew it, and because I had my eyes closed, I didn't even know where my lips were on. I felt something soft... and warm.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself shocked that I was... I was... staring back at Anna's shocked eyes too and... Our lips... against each other. Suddenly, I was blushing way too badly, my heart pounding in sonic speed.

_Oh... my god..._

I was sure Anna was feeling the same thing too, considering how hot we were getting.

We stayed in this position, our minds blank, our bodies on fire, and our face just blushing way too badly and could easily be mistaken as a fever.

She was just... so near...

Before I knew it, she gathered all her strength and pushed me away from her. I stood there in shock and she sat on my bed awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers.

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't m-mean for that to h-happen," she muttered as I could barely make out anything she was saying, so I just nodded.

For minutes, we tried to figure out what we should say to each other. Maybe acting like nothing happened would be the best. Yeah... that's good. That's... perfect.

"I'll... cook up some ramen..." I muttered as I got out of the bedroom. I could feel her following me; her shoulders slouched down in an uncomfortable manner. She sighed behind my back, silently cursing herself. I could feel my smirk coming up as I went to the kitchen.

She plopped down on the couch, turned on the TV and started watching Once Upon a Time for a while as I grabbed some random shit in the fridge.

"Do you want Chinese cabbage?" I asked, looking over to her just to find her immensely cursing the Evil Queen and her mother. I chuckled, shaking my head. I left out the veggies for her since I always found her not eating any of them in our meals.

Waiting for the water to boil, I decided to join Anna and her favorite show.

"Stupid Hook! I wanna fucking kill him!" she shouted suddenly. I bet she didn't realize that I was sitting next to her.

"Wouldn't it be better if you kill Regina?" I said. She turned to me in shock, her mouth gapped wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"You... did not just say that."

"Well, she's evil, isn't she? I mean, Evil Queen is Regina."

"Regina's just a misunderstood person! I mean she's evil and all, but she only wants her son back!"

"Which is Emma's son."

She groaned, continuing to watch. "Whatever, Miss Knowitall."

I laughed, ruffling her auburn hair as if whatever happened back there was just nothing. She was like a little puppy. After a few seconds, I went back to the kitchen, putting the ramen in.

Anna began to walk to the kitchen, putting her head on my shoulder as I stirred the noodles.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm bored. Can I get those cabbages?"

"But you never eat them," I replied and she whined, stomping her feet on the ground. I rolled my eyes. She lifted her head from my shoulder and went through the fridge and got out the green stuff.

"You better eat them," I told her. She nodded lazily, wrapping her arms around my stomach as I continued to cook.

"Are there eggs?"

"Yes, Anna, there's eggs."

"Can I get your eggs too?"

"No! Eat your own, Anna!" I shouted. She covered her ears in anticipation that I would shout. I could imagine her pouting.

I groaned. "Fine, you can have my eggs. You're too thin. You need to eat more."

She fist pumped in the air, silently thanking me in her mind.

"God, you big baby. Get me the bowls and we'll eat."

The girl nodded excitedly and grabbed two bowls, putting it on the counter. Watching me pour the noodles in the bowl, she bit her lips as if she was telling me to pour more soup. While I put the cooking utensils in the sink, she began grabbing the bowls, putting it in the living room.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" she said, still holding the bowls, regardless. She succeeded and began eating before me as I washed the dishes.

She was half way done when I came to the living room to eat. "You're not gonna gain weight if you eat that fast," I told her. She rolled her eyes, but continued to eat as she ignored me. Oh, she's a great friend, alright.

A comfortable silence had its way on us as we ate. Occasionally, I could feel Anna stealing glimpses at me, sometimes sighing, sometimes just playing with her food.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing something was definitely wrong. Yes, maybe because of what happened back there.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she muttered, looking at her empty bowl, a blush creeping on her face as we stayed quiet for a short amount of uncomfortable time. Well, now things just got real awkward.

"Look—"

"Hey—"

We stopped talking, just staring at each other in silence. I scratched my head, not looking at her since I was already blushing badly. She, too, didn't look at me as the silence went on. I'd never experienced such awkwardness before, _especially_ with my best friend.

"Sorry..." Anna muttered as I looked up, seeing her with an apologetic expression. I swore, if those puppy eyes stayed there, I might faint.

I let out a little smile, sitting next to her. I brought my arm around her shoulder, feeling her tense up, her hands clenching on her knees.

"Loosen up a bit," I told her. "It's fine."

She looked at me, finding me with a nice smile on my face.

"Are we cool?" I asked her. She nodded immediately and suddenly, giving me an attack hug. I yelped, falling down on the floor as she embraced me tightly in her arms. I chuckled, hugging her back as she nuzzled herself against me.

"Oh, stop acting like a kid. I don't even understand how you become so serious at work," I said. She laughed, continuing to lay down on me.

"Work and home is different! I go with comfortable instead of a kid," she replied.

"Alright, kid. How about we head to the shower and go to bed. Work's tomorrow."

"I don't wanna work." She pouted.

"Then stay in here and laze around." I pinched her pouty cheeks. She swatted my hand away, rubbing her red cheeks.

"I gonna sleep," she said. I was just about to get up for her, but instead she just continued to lay down on me.

"Anna. Get off."

"I'm gonna sleep on you," she told me, smiling oh, so cutely to me. Oh, I give up.

"How did I even manage to become friends with you in the first place?" I said, exasperated and slightly annoyed with her as I sighed. She shrugged, wrapping her arms around my neck as we lay on the floor like complete idiots.

"I'm awesome, admit it."

"Oh, shush."

* * *

**Gross.**


End file.
